I Will
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: En un mundo congelado donde los sueños parecen desvanecerse con la brisa, el amor entre dos almas heladas puede desvanecerse como un copo de nieve con el rayo de un sol...Jack hará lo necesario para recuperar a Elsa, y dará su todo para ello! JELSA, ONE-SHOT


_I Will/Lo Haré_

_Kanon OST~Remnants of a Dream_

Frio….eso era lo que más me gustaba en esta vida. La nieve cayendo en mí, la brisa de la cual la gente decía que estaba helada de más era perfecta. Aquellos recuerdos los miro algo borroso, su sonrisa, era lo que más me gustaba y no tenia duda sobre eso. Cada vez que me sentía completamente sola el siempre estaba ahí para mí. Sus ojos azules, tan puros como la nieve que lograba crear, su carácter que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa y sentirme más cómoda a su lado, jamás conoceré a una persona tan maravillosa como él.

Borroso….eso es lo que noto en estos momentos, en un tono marrón, todo parece estar en cámara lenta, escucho a lo lejos las risas, un sentimiento de nostalgia recorre mi ser.

Me siento en medio de la nada, lo único que me acompaña es una melodía y nieve, sigo caminando y sigo viendo el mismo panorama, quizá este sea un sueño profundo….o solo un recuerdo.

Pero, ¿Por qué siento que necesito ver a esa persona? No lo sé, pero un solo nombre está en mi mente últimamente. Me nombran a lo lejos, intento acercarme pero no puedo, grito y no obtengo respuesta, comienzo a sollozar, una figura se acerca a mí lentamente, cuando esta llega, me sonríe dulcemente por lo que yo le correspondo de la misma manera.

Siempre creeré en ti…Jack Frost

_Kanon OST~Remnants of a Dream_

¿Cuántos años habrán pasado desde la última vez que la vi? Quién sabe, pero me encantaría volver a estar a su lado, no saben cuánto anhelaría tener otra oportunidad. Estoy en el cuarto de Jamie y noto que él me habla animadamente sobre su clase de historia, de cómo hablaron de personas importantes y mas, pero no le presto la atención adecuada al estar preso en mis pensamientos. No puedo evitar el hecho de ponerme triste cuando recuerdo esa borrosa sonrisa, sus ojos diciéndome "Todo saldrá bien" "Siempre estaré ahí para ti" Entonces, ¿Por qué te marchaste?

¿No dijiste que me amabas? De acuerdo, debo de dejar de pensar eso, ella no era inmortal como yo, por lo que suspiro lentamente y cierro mis ojos.

-Jack, ¿Estás escuchándome?- Me hablo Jamie, pero no lo escuche del todo al estar sumiso en mi mundo.

-¡Jack!- Gritó mi nombre por lo que me sobresalte y me puse en guardia. -¡¿Qué?!- Exprese en defensa.

-Tranquilo, solo estaba hablándote pero de la nada comenzaste a… ¿sollozar?-

-¿Huh?- Me toque las mejillas y sentí una lagrima, lo cual me sorprendí y me talle rápidamente. –No es nada, creo que se me metió una basura- Que mentira más incrédula.

El me miro con duda, pero simplemente suspiro, era más que obvio mi mentira, pero no podía decirle él porque me sentía así, ni yo mismo lo sabía del todo.

-Bueno como decía, hoy hablamos de gente importante y una persona me llamo la atención, puesto que también tenía poderes como los tuyos- Me exclamó con brillo en sus ojos, yo me sorprendí ante eso.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunté con una sonrisa -¿Quién era?-

El se quedo cayado un rato, esa cara de ilusión se deformo un poco, por un momento creí que algo malo había sucedido pero…

-Oh… ¡Se me olvido el nombre!- Grito histéricamente, lo cual solamente sonreí y reí ligeramente.

-Bueno, cuando te acuerdes me dices- Le consolé mientras me dirigía a su ventana.

-Arg, ¡¿Cómo era?!- Siguió torturándose a sí mismo. – ¿Ella? No…. ¿Emma?... no tampoco…- Y así siguió nombrando al azar, dándome a recordar esa linda chica que no se aparta de mi corazón.

-¡Elsa!- Gritó emocionado al mismo tiempo que susurré su nombre.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunté asombrado y algo dolido, el pequeño me asintió alegremente mientras sacaba su libro de historia para mostrarme la gran leyenda de la reina de las nieves.

-Personalmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aparte de que es muy bella, ¿No lo crees?-

Observé detenidamente el libro y logre notar esa figura preciosa, claro que es bella, por algo me enamoró, aunque no solo por eso. Acaricio la fotografía con ternura, con temor de que pudiera romper aquella delicada foto, millones de recuerdos se forman en mi mente y siento como mi corazón se va haciendo más chico con el paso de los segundos.

-Oye, ¿Qué tienes?- Me preguntó el chiquillo, mas sin embargo solamente moví mi cabeza negándola.

-No es nada- Susurré

Un silencio invadió el lugar, comencé a crear nieve inconscientemente. Quería irme, no quiero que un niño vea a uno de sus ídolos quebrantándose.

-Oye, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- Estuve a punto de partir, hasta que el sostuvo mi muñeca.

-¿Quieres que te regale la fotografía?- Me preguntó dulcemente

Me quede en silencio y seguí mirando la foto, el lo tomo como un "Si" Por lo que tras recortarla me la dio.

-¿No tendrás problemas?-Le pregunté

-Nah, es mi libro de todos modos, y parece que es alguien importante para ti- Me contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias- Suspire mientras salía de su cuarto y me dirigí a un rumbo al azar.

…

El sueño parece distorsionarse, ¿Qué pasa?, todos mis apuntes sobre este repetitivo sueño no valdrían lo mismo si lo llegara a perder. Siento que me mueven y me molesto tras eso.

-Elsa- Escucho a lo lejos

-Elsa- Cada vez lo dicen más cerca…

-¡Elsa!- Y Dicho esto pego un brinco

-¡Ah!- Grito asustada

-Jeje, perdona- Se "disculpo" mi hermana, pero pareciera mas que se burló.

Comenzamos una charla común, mas sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en el sueño. Ana se tuvo que marchar unos minutos, en sí solo me despertó para avisarme que iría a salir con su novio. Como me quito el sueño y no tenía nada que hacer tome mi bufanda blanca y me preparé para dar un camino agradable. Antes de salir tome mi lapicero y mis notas, debía de continuar aunque sea con algo de ese sueño.

Eran las 9 de la noche, estaba el clima frío como me gustaba, respiraba hondo y disfrutaba de la brisa helada. Encontré un lindo árbol al fondo de un parque por lo que me dirigí a él y me senté. No sé porque, pero todo lo que tenga que ver con hielo, frío o nieve me emocionaba de sobremanera y me traía un sinfín de emociones.

Saco mis notas y comienzo a dar garabatos, de pronto, su rostro vino a mi mente, por lo que inconscientemente comienzo a dibujarlo, al mismo tiempo que empiezo a tararear una canción que jamás había escuchado en mi vida, pero que al cantarla la sentía tan identificada hacia mi persona.

…

Mientras volaba, me sentía preso de mis pensamientos, ¿Qué debería de hacer para volver a verla? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad? Siento como mi mirada va bajando, por lo que sacudo mi cabeza violentamente y aterrizo en un árbol cercano. Me acuesto en una de sus ramas y saco la fotografía, siento un dolor en mi pecho y unas ganas de llorar…pero algo me distrajo.

Siento como mueven este árbol una y otra vez, ¿Qué sucede? Tomé mí cayado dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien sea que este causando problemas, por lo que respire hondo y me asome…quedé completamente paralizado.

_Clannad - Rumbling of the sea_

Ella es… no, no puede ser, ¿Oh si? Mis ojos se abren de más y siento esperanza en todo mi cuerpo, hago una risa de asombro mientras la examino. Sin duda, es ella. Bajé del árbol y me puse en frente de ti.

-¡Elsa!- Grité a más no poder, ilusionado, esperando que me respondieras sea con una sonrisa o con sorpresa…pero no paso.

-¿Elsa?- Te llamé con duda, pero seguías sin responder, siento unas lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no, no me daré por vencido, la mujer que amo esta frente mío otra vez, volveré a recuperarla. Me acerque a tu lado y noté que hacías un dibujo, pero al prestarle más atención noto que soy yo.

…

-¿Cómo te llamabas?- Grité frustrada a la nada, no puedo creerlo, hace unos momentos soñé contigo y ahora se me olvido el nombre, que tonta soy. Suspiro y comienzo a decir nombres al azar, al notar que no era intento mirar fijamente a mi dibujo, siento una brisa fría en mi rostro, por lo que cierro mis ojos y disfruto de aquella.

-J…ck-Escucho como en un susurro, ¿Estoy loca?, ignoro mis pensamientos y me concentro en escuchar la brisa.

-Fr…st- Frunzo mi ceño y me paro, ¿Acaso lo que trata decirme es su nombre? Inconscientemente camino un poco y doy un largo suspiro.

-Jack Frost- Me susurré mientras abría los ojos, la brisa paro y escuche un jadeo, volteo para llevarme una sorpresa, lo encuentro a él sosteniendo mi cuaderno mientras me dedicaba esa linda sonrisa.

…

-Jack- me nombraste, siento mi corazón alegre y un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me levanto para acercarme, al estar lo suficientemente cerca noto tu mira confusa, tus ojos brillan de mas y unas lagrimas traviesas amenazan con caer de tu rostro.

-No llores mi reina- Te conforté mientras acariciaba tu mejilla.

No pudiste soportarlo más y comenzaste a llorar en mi regazo, diciendo cosas como "Eres tú", "Eres real", No sabes cual alegre me pongo al escucharte.

-Hey, ya no estés triste, mejor hagamos algo divertido, ¿Si?-Dicho esto, limpiaste tus lágrimas y me dedicaste la sonrisa más hermosa de mi vida.

Milagros, ¿Quién diría que pueden ser reales? Esa noche, ambos tuvimos la mejor pelea con bolas de nieve, y el acompañarte a tu casa fue lo más emocionante. No puedo creer que te tenga otra vez, siento tanta alegría en mi cuerpo, tantas ilusiones que sé que podrán ser reales, nada malo sucederá puesto que te tengo, momentos tristes, momentos felices, todo será alegre y perfecto gracias a ti. Tu eres mi gema, mi otro yo, en este mundo logré encontrar la luz de mi vida, mi esperanza, mi todo, me siento tan orgulloso de poder obtenerte…o eso creía.

Fueron contados los días en los cuales noté que estabas alegre de mi compañía, incluso en una fiesta que me invitaste logramos cruzar nuestras manos, dándome una de las mayores esperanzas de mi vida. Pero, todo cambió.

_Clannad - Rumbling of the sea_

Un día unos amigos tuyos te invitaron a ir a su casa lo cual aceptaste gustosamente y obviamente me invitaste, pero…desde ese entonces comenzabas a mencionar mucho a un chico, lo cual hacia que me sintiera cada vez peor, haciendo que mis esperanzas bajaran, pero no podía ser tan malo, yo aun…podía tener tu corazón, ¿Verdad?

Las vacaciones llegaron e intenté de todo para acercarme, más sin embargo, tú te distanciabas de mí, lo que hacía que mi luz se apagara lentamente. Creí que sería algo temporal, así que no te mire por un rato.

Un mes después nos volvimos a ver, todo parecía como antes, pero ese antes solo duro una semana, ya que cuando te "volví" a ver, tú ya no estabas donde nos veíamos.

Fui a tu colegio y note que todos decían que tu y un muchacho quedaban, lo cual no le preste tanta atención, por lo que seguí buscándote, al encontrarte mis ojos se iluminaron de mas, iba decir tu nombre, pero fui interrumpido.

_Gugure! Kokkuri-san OST - Episode 1 (Piano Cover)_

Al verte tan feliz con él, ver como se juntaban mucho, iban a caminar, te reías con él, como entrelazaban sus manos, mi corazón se detuvo, el tiempo igual, el mundo se torno gris, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué no…yo te iba a tener? ¿Por qué duele tanto? Me arrodille y te mire a lo lejos, al parecer gozas más de su compañía que de la mía, me lo imaginaba, una triste sonrisa aparece en mi ser y me marcho a aquel árbol donde inicio todo, donde creí que ganaría…pero no fue así.

Pasaron unas semanas y me sentía realmente mal, mas sin embargo no me permitía demostrarlo, muchos me preguntaban que me pasaba, incluso Jamie, y yo solo les mentía, diciéndoles que no era nada importante, o que simplemente estaba ocupado en otras metas.

Nadie notaba mi verdadero dolor, como mi alma se sentía tan sola después de eso, como siento que en realidad no soy nada en este mundo, solo un espíritu vagando con la maldición de vivir una eternidad, una eternidad en la cual no compartiré contigo.

_Gugure! Kokkuri-san OST - Episode 1 (Piano Cover)_

Un día, en aquel árbol que ahora ya no tenía tanta nieve apareciste, haciendo que me sorprendiera y bajara inmediatamente.

-Elsa-Susurré

-Hola Jack- Me saludaste con una sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, te mire fijamente, noté que agarrabas fuertemente de tu bolsa, por lo que solo rompí el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Te pregunté con una cálida sonrisa.

-Yo…-Tu mirada se obscureció un poco- Ya no puedo creer en ti- Me dijiste con la voz quebrantada

_Clannad OST ~ Roaring Tides_

Estaca, eso sentí en mi interior. Me quede completamente inmóvil, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Siento una tormenta en mi interior, una furia y una tristeza juntos, las lágrimas quieren salir, pero nuevamente no las mostrare.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunté con la voz un poco divertida, no quería parecer completamente destruido ante ti.

-Sería estúpido seguir con esto, digo mírate- me señalaste- ¡No eres real!- Mis ojos se abrieron de mas –Seria inútil el salir con alguien que no existe, me verán como loca, además, de que ambos sabíamos que esto era una locura.

-Elsa- Susurré tu nombre dolido

-Ambos sabíamos que esto no sería real Jack- Comenzaste con una voz un poco forzada, intentabas ocultar tu llanto –Tu y yo, era solo un sueño, algo de vida pasada pero ya, tome todos mis apuntes y si, apareciste muchas veces en mi sueño y mente, pero es inútil, a pesar de que siga pensándolo nunca será real, sean mensajes, sea destino o coincidencia, todo es parte del pasado al fin y al cabo ¿No?, esta es otra vida, otra rutina, otra manera de hacer lo que no pudimos en la vida pasada o incluso de mejorarla. No es que diga que los momentos contigo fueron malos, claro que no, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas Jack- Me dijiste con una cálida sonrisa –Pero, estos son otros tiempos, y la yo de ahora no es la misma de antes, así que es mejor acabar con esto de una vez, por el bien de nosotros.- Terminaste con una mirada fría.

Nieve, comienzo a provocar nieve, siento mi mirada mas baja que nunca, como mis esperanzas se destruyeron, pero que puedo decir, digo, es verdad al fin y al cabo…lo nuestro nunca será real.

-Ya veo- Dije mientras te miraba, al chocar nuestras miradas un latido sonó, siento las lagrimas en mis ojos y noto como las tuyas salen, sonrió como el idiota que soy y te dedico la mejor sonrisa que pueda a pesar de que me duela tanto.

-Elsa, te amo- Al decirte esto tu sobresaltaste un poco, noto como tu cara hace de todo para no llorar, me acerco hacia ti y tomo tu mejilla, la acaricio una última vez, la ultima que podré estar otra vez contigo. –Nadie más te amara como yo lo hago, te lo aseguro- Te abracé, no me importa lo que digas, yo quiero sentirte cerca, aunque sea la última vez.

-J-Jack- Tartamudeaste mi nombre, pero te interrumpí.

_Clannad OST ~ __Roaring Tides_

-Elsa, escúchame por última vez- Comienzo a susurrarte dulcemente en tu oído.

I Will, CHELSY

Antes de saberlo ya estaba corriendo, persiguiéndote en aquel tren que estaba por partir

-Eres tan especial, que puedo escribir todo un poema y jamás terminarlo-

_Solo vi un tren que se había ido, llevándose mi amor por ti_

-Tengo tantas canciones que hecho, inspirándome en ti-

Mientras las estaciones pasan tengo un lejano recuerdo del brillante mar

Ahora entrecierro los ojos recordando las nubes que pasan ante ti

-Y no te imaginas todo lo que le cuento a los chicos cuando hablo de ti- Aguante las ganas de llorar -Soy tan afortunado de haber conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como tu-

Un girasol se estaba balanceando con la brisa, sin poder decir adiós todavía

-No me importa lo que la gente diga, mi amor por ti es tan real, como tu belleza, tu existencia, la nieve y todo-

Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes para encontrarme contigo, ahora no sentiría este dolor

-Puede que esto sea una despedida para ti, pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, sean días, meses incluso años, yo siempre te amaré y siempre serás la chica perfecta para mi…Para siempre-

En estos fuegos artificiales que desaparecen, se reflejan mis lágrimas de dolor

Yo seguramente te recordaré

Y hacerte saber

Que te estoy esperando aquí

Acaricio tu cabello con ternura, inhalo tu aroma hasta quedarlo grabado en mi memoria, siento como tiemblas y escondo mi sonrisa en tu cuello.

Te dije que no era necesaria una respuesta

Al hacer eso me miento a mi mismo

Momentos de nosotros aparecieron en mi mente, desde lo de tu vida pasada hasta los de ahora.

Si me siento en cuclillas, solo en la arena de la playa nuevamente tendré el presentimiento de un frío mañana

Por lo que comienzo a decirte lo que pensaba de ti y nunca encontré la oportunidad de decírtelo en ese entonces.

Me hundo lentamente en el horizonte

-Tú y yo teníamos tanto en común en ese entonces- Comencé

Si pudiera llorar en este momento, me habría convertido un poco más honesto conmigo

-Ambos sabíamos lo que era estar confinado en una cárcel de hielo y que sientas una enorme soledad-

Cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, esta soledad fue desapareciendo

-Creí que era el único que tenia este don y jamás encontraría alguien como yo, pero afortunadamente si lo hice- Dicho esto te mire fijamente.

Así que voy a cerrar suavemente los ojos

Y te haré saber

Que te estoy esperando aquí

Acaricié tu mejilla y logre mostrare mi cara adolorida, lo cual tu abriste tus ojos de mas y escuchaba tus dientes temblar. Saque una leve risa haciendo que tus lagrimas salieran, oh mi reina, por favor no llores.

Ese girasol que se estaba balanceando con la brisa, es como yo, en ese día.

Tampoco quiero aceptar que mi fleco haya crecido

Porque nada ha cambiado

-Los momentos a tu lado fueron hermosos-Mi voz se escuchaba quebrantada y no podía evitar el hecho de sollozar, mostrando mi lado más débil

Volteo al escuchar el sonido del viento, pero todavía no puedo encontrarte

Así que voy a pedir un deseo silenciosamente

Y hacerte saber

-Te amo Elsa, y siempre lo hare- Te confesé nuevamente mientras dejaba mi último beso en tu mejilla.

Que te estoy esperando aquí

Te solté y te sonreí con mis lagrimas cayendo, noto como tú también lloras, tu mano se acercaba a mi rostro, pero la apartaste y te fuiste corriendo, notaba tus pasos torpes y como te alejabas cada vez mas de mi, hasta el punto que desaparecieras, siento mi cara deformarse y la vista nublosa, no puedo más, me tiro a la nieve y comienzo a llorar fuertemente, no me importa el hecho de gritar, a fin de cuentas tu lo mencionaste…Yo no existo.

I Will, CHELSY

…

Ya lo dije, hice la peor decisión de mi vida, pero sé que en un buen tiempo lograre comprenderla y estaré satisfecha de eso, ahora me duele mucho el hacerte esto, mis lagrimas no pueden dejar de caer y sentir como mi corazón se hace cada vez más chico. Perdóname tanto Jack, no quería herirte pero era la única manera en la que me dejarías libre.

Todos estos sueños me consumían cada vez más, y no podía dejar de volverme loca, lo que dije de ti es real, aunque duela siempre será la triste realidad, mas sin embargo si te mentí en algo… yo nunca seré capaz de olvidarte.

Me alegro el saber que tú me esperarías toda una eternidad, a una idiota como yo, a la que no te mereces porque tú te mereces alguien mejor al fin de cuentas.

Me encierro en mi cuarto y saco el dibujo de ti, lo acaricio lentamente mientras aun recuerdo las palabras que acabas de susurrarme, perdóname Jack.

…

Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo me levanto y miro aquel camino dónde estabas, las lagrimas siguen cayendo en mi rostros cubierto de lagrimas, este fue el fin de nuestra historia, ¿no?

Felicidades mi gran amor, se feliz con aquel hombre que si supo lograr obtener tu corazón, mi dolor no puede sentirse más solo y nada de lo que haga lograra hacerme olvidarte, pero aun así, seguiré mi camino, yo…seguiré esperando por ti…Por toda la eternidad.

_**Lo haré….**_


End file.
